With the enemy
by Minasan mune saikoro2
Summary: Hey guys i know i sound like i am a faker but i really did loose all my information so i had to make this new account  hated it  i forgot all about fanfic for awhile when i was moving, sorry, Minasan mune saikoro
1. Chapter 1

**Ravens point of view**

Alexander was right next to me, but even though he was there I felt all alone to the dark shadow that was standing at least not 6 feet away. I could feel the tense from Alexander and the courage of Jagger.

"Oh Alexander are you not going to tell her who I am?" The Dark shadow had remarked.

"Alexander what is he talking about?" Now I really was getting nervous. "Alexander?" I wanted to scream in horror but I knew that would never do anything.

There was no sound at all. But I sill could fell Alexander next to me. Soon the dark shadow step up to me and Alexander, to where he was just in front of me.

"Jagger get away from her!" I had soon seen Alexander in front of me.

"Oh so you do know me. So why don't I know her?" All of a sudden I felt dizzy and ready to fall. But I could not go to sleep or go unconscious until I knew what they are talking about.

"Hey did you know that your boyfriend here is not who he says he is?" Then I suddenly felt mad and very sad. But of course I still listened.

"Alexander what's he talking about?" Suddenly I felt so mad I almost did scream.

**Alexander's point of view**

"Alexander tell me!" I heard Raven cry in horror. I real never wanted to hurt her and like this way to.

"Alexander are you not going to answer her?" I heard Jagger remark.

"Raven his name is Jagger. He was the brother of Luna who…" I didn't know what to say after that.

"Alexander you are scaring me now!" I heard Raven say as I heard her back away from me.

Suddenly I heard a scream. It had been Raven.

"Jagger let her go now!" I stared at Raven who looked like she was In pain or about to pass out. I had seen him tighten his grip on Raven's arms. I heard her scream again.

"Oh does that hurt you Alexander that the one you love is in pain?" I heard one more scream from Raven.

"Stop Jagger now and let go of her!"

"Why not you hurt my sister so I am going to hurt someone that means something to you." I heard on more scream from Raven when I jumped toward Jagger. He threw Raven toward the ground.

**Raven's point of view**

I hit my head on the ground where I saw Alexander fighting with Jagger."Oh so you do care for that human!" I saw Alexander throw a punch at Jagger. I touched my right arm which was now oozing blood.

"I never said I didn't care for your sister, it was just that I wasn't ready for it at all I mean we were 17 what was I to do then?" Now I was starting to feel really dizzy and I could barley hear Alexander and Jagger.

Suddenly my cut on my arm was burning and in pain. "Alexander!" I screamed suddenly in horrible pain.

He looked at me for a second in sadness when he turned back and Jagger was pulling out punches no stop.

I had screamed one more time to where I could hear Jagger, "Oh her screams are so beautiful don't you think though that maybe she needs love and some hope. Alexander you know she will dye so why not you change her?" I heard him and now I was in total shock


	2. Chapter 2

**Alexander's POV**

I was just standing there, looking at Raven and then Jagger. Once he said that sentence I was in shock. But the silence was broken when Raven screamed in pain and Jagger was right next to her, reaching for her neck.

"No I don't want you. I want Alexander forever even if we are not on sacred ground," I heard Raven whisper. I knew she was dieing because she lost so much blood already. Then she yelled, "Alexander, I love you no matter what!"

She yelled with all her might. Then she closed her eyes and her head fell down.

"No!" I yelled.

I was so mad because first she was almost dead and second Jagger had already put his fangs in her neck.

I wasn't as mad about Jagger biting her, as much as I was about the fact we were not on sacred ground. But I was mad that he bit her and not me as she wanted. Even though I still could take her for myself.

Jagger got up, his lips stained with blood.

"Ha! I got her now! She's all

mine!"

"Jagger, you know she isn't on sacred ground right? So she is free," I told him.

Suddenly, I noticed a figure right next to him. It was Raven next to him.

**Raven's POV**

I saw Alexander looking at me. So sexy, with his tight black jeans and black t-shirt. Then I saw Jagger next to me so I moved forward to Alexander. Then suddenly a hand stopped me. It had been Jagger.

"Jagger she wants to be with me even now that she is a vampire."

Then

thoughts were in my head. Alexander said I was a vampire. So I touched my neck. There was a warm liquid on my hands. Though I could not see I knew it was blood because of the gash in my neck.

"So now she is with me. So bye."

Suddenly, before I knew it, Jagger grabbed me and ran, Alexander right behind us.

"Hey! Let me go now Jagger!"

I could see Alexander looking at me while he ran.

But before I knew it Jagger and I ran so fast that about a few minutes later Alexander was out of site and now Jagger was taking me for himself.

"No!" I yelled.

I knew Alexander disappeared and no one could save me.


	3. Chapter 3

I struggled against Jagger's hold. Where was Alexander? He ran carrying me for what seemed like an eternity. I had given up struggling, and my voice was hoarse from yelling. Finally, Jagger slowed and entered an abandoned factory. He carried me to the back of the building and surprisingly gently he set me on an old wooden chair and tied me to it with several ropes. I tried to stand up with the chair, but the chair itself was bolted to the ground.

I glared defiantly at my captor. He pulled a pendant from his pocket. It was a silver chain with a ruby on it. He held me face and forced me to watch the pendant as he swung it back and forth. It was afternoon outside and sun streamed in through the boarded up windows.

The sunlight reflected on the ruby and sent beams of red light everywhere. It was enchanting as he swung it back and forth. In a trance like voice he told me to watch the pendant. I couldn't refuse. The light reflecting off the stone was so beautiful. It somehow reminded me of someone… was his name Alec?... no, maybe Alex… I couldn't remember…

I heard someone's voice telling me to forget… Forget what? I couldn't remember… What was happening to me? My eyes began to drift close. I felt so tired. I couldn't stay awake. I fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes I felt dizzy and confused. I felt a slight weight around my neck. I looked down. A ruby pendant hung on a silver chain around my neck. I vaguely remembered something… something about sunlight…

"Good. So, you're finally awake."

Sorry for the no updates and no this is not the end. Sorry for the short, short chapter but hey it is good. It was written by my friend whose names I cannot pronounce or spell well she is on my favorite authors. Her initials are kk well yeah R&R alright bye.

Yo, I'm the one who wrote the chapter, Kurenai Kyuuketsuki. I'm sorry if it's a bit confusing. Raven has been kidnapped and hypnotized by Jagger to forget her past, so yeah. Byes. REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating in awhile I have to get ready for next year. But I know this is short but it was all I could do cause I am on a time limit.**

_Alexander's POV_

It had been a while since Jagger took Raven away. I missed her so much and I was so angry at Jagger for taking her away. I searched for her all night long. But I never found her nor Jagger. I was starting to think that I would never see her again.

I saw a park bench on my way for looking for Raven. I started to think of all the good times we had together. Like the time we had dinner with her parents. That was a little awkward but it felt like the good type of awkward.

Thinking about her laugh, the way she looked at me, and the way she smiled made me miss her even more.

I pounded my fist at the nearest tree**. **_**When I get my hands on Jagger he will wish he never lived.**_

Then I fell to the ground crying. I had never cried in my life. So why now? Was it because I was mad at Jagger for taking Raven? Or was it that I couldn't find them? OR was it cause I was scared of loosing her? I couldn't figure that out. All my thoughts where on Raven.

I needed to find her, and now before it is to late.

I was about to my home when I saw a figure in the shawdows. "Hello, is anyone there?" I asked, but I felt pretty stupid for saying that cause I knew someone was there.

Then the shadow stepped out. I was in total aww. Because the person who was standing there was…..

**Cliffy. Sorry it is short I promise the next will be better I swear. But I have another account with like ten stories but I will try to get it in. R&R. Sorry for not updating in awhile.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Omg sorry it took so long it's just I got school and I am behind a little and ihave exams comings so very sorry. This is a short chapter but I will update tomorrow alright heres chapter 4._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire kisses but I love the series. **_

_**The scariest thing is….**_

When I turned around it was Jagger. I could all my emotions gathering right there. I wanted to kill him, know where he took Raven, to know if she was safe. Then he started talking.

"Hello again Alexander, hope your not to angry!" he had his usual catty smirk. Right then I ran right up to him to hit him in the face when I heard a voice.

This voice could only belong to one person. RAVEN.

I turned around to see her but then it all turned black as I could hear Jagger laughing in the background. The last thing I see before I fall to total darkness is my Raven's calm sweet looking face. Then I drift to nothing.

**Ok sorry if it is short but at least I updated. I swear on my life I will get a chapter done tomorrow k so tune in tomorrow. R&R! Still I am going to say I am super super srry for no updates in a while. But that's going to change. All right bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Raven's POV-

Jagger was talking to someone who looked so familiar to me. For some reason the look on his made me want to go and hug him and tell him everything was alright, I was here and I was ok. Though that feeling soon disappeared when Jagger gave me the signal to come and knock this man out. As I walked closer and closer the more I regretted it.

I grabbed a stick and went to knock him out. When he hit the ground I suddenly hated myself and wanted to whack Jagger out. When the man opened his eyes one last time I could see sadness and regret. _**ALEXANDER!**_ Suddenly tears started to well up in my eyes.

This man was someone I knew and loved, and here I was knocking him out because Jagger told me to. Then Alexander finally closed his eyes and fell limp.

"Good work Raven, I am very impressed," He had told me with a smirk on his lips. I could then feel Jagger emotions just then.

**Hate, Love, Sadness, Loneliness, and Happiness. **I then had a felling I was missing something.

I decided I was going to do some digging and find out why this Alexander was so familiar to me, why Jagger had these feelings, and why I could not remember anything about my past.

….…

WE packed up everything and put Alexander in the back of our car and we left to cause more troublesomewhere else. But when I looked back a got a look at Alexander he look so peaceful, like the pain I saw in his eyes just diapered from view. He must have had a good dream to make all that go away.

When I turned away I laid down and fell right asleep with my questions still running through my brain, hoping that tomorrow they will be answered.

_**Hey guys it is me here and wanted to say there will be a sequel to the story don't worry. Aright! I just moved and won't have the story up for awhile. Hope you like it R&R. I promise I will get it up and if I don't you can burn me if you want. TTYL**_


End file.
